Revealed- Nick X Judy
by BluArk
Summary: A few months after the Night Howlers case, a bigger case has been revealed, soon slowly feelings are revealed too. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR SETTING, CREDIT GOES TO DISNEY! May have lemon scenes.
1. Authors Note

I know some people look at (some of) my stuff and go like ' What, seriously? Such a kid." I don't blame those of you who do, because, yes I am a kid! I AM A KID THAT IS 18! I really don't what you call me, unless it's something nice ?. Yes, I also suck at typing and grammar, if you find typos please help me out and let me know! I appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! Also, thanks for ignoring my child-like behavior, I just can't stand for people who don't have anything else to do, so they go ruin others self esteem! Yes, that's right I'm onto you bullies ( if you're not a bully I'm not calling you one) Gosh, I sound like a 8 year old. So, um , it's ok if you leave now...*single tear* I feel like Sawako from Kimi Ni Todoke... " DONT GO!" Well, you can if you want to. Oh look at the time , I better shut up now. ENJOY MY FANFIC (that is not an order)

\- BluArk


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Day 1-

(Starts where the movie ends)

Judy and Nickhave taken care of the street racing.

" You may leave now" Cheif Bogo said, flicking his hoove.

"What!? We have do have an extra crime or something, even meter maiding!" Judy said, she didn't enjoy meter maid but to her, it's better then nothing.

"No way, Carrots, I gonna take this leave" Nick said, Judy gave him a scowl.

"The Fox is right , We have no extras" Bogo replied.

"See Fluff, I'm right-" Nick was interrupted

"Ok!" Judy said,the stress of teasing officers and rude clients had rubbed off of her.

"Chill, Whiskers ,coffee?" Nick asked with a grin, walking out. Judy found her self walking out,

" Fine, you have to pay half". Nick's grin shrunk the slightest bit, he would do all most anything for her, not in a more then friends way though, at least that's what Nick believed. At the coffee house, Nick was lost in thought. Judy almost fell asleep, her parents called her last night.

"Hey Judy" Nick said " Wanna go to Savannah Square?"

"Sure" Judy replied , she could use some lemonade. After they payed, surprisingly Nick payed the whole bill, they left for Savannah Square. Nick grabbed some lemonade and patted the seat next to him on a bench.

"Carrots, Wanna play Truth or Dare?" Nick asked,

"Nothing gross" said Judy, sitting next to him, sipping her drink.

"Truth or Dare" Nick said cheerfully

" Truth" " Have you ever liked someone?"

" ... No, well what kind of 'like'". Nick pointed to a couple behind them, holing hands and putting their faces close.

"No!" Yelled Judy.

"Calm down, Carrots" whisper Nick.

" Truth or Dare?" Asked Judy.

" Dare"

"I dare you too ... um.. get up early tomorrow"

"Tomorrow is Saturday" Nick exclaimed.

" Oh, and can you come some where with me?" Judy said," I wanted to go to this new stadium."

Nick looked at her, " Why me?" He said with his grin.

" Because It's a night park, I won't be able to see anything" she said, trying to sound convincing, she didn't.

"Ok" Nick sounded like he bought it," Who else is going?".

" it's a cop thing, and no one is free." She explained" it's just us". Nick liked the way 'just us' sounded coming from Judy. He shook his head. Judy looked at the time,

"Bye Nick, see you"

" See ya, Whiskers" . Nick walked home, kind of tried. He got in his old apartment and looked around. He slumped on the couch, turned on the TV. Soon he was lost in deep thought... about his feelings for Judy. He ended that night knowing that he loves Judy.

Judy

I got home safely, and sat on my bed.

' Maybe I over reacted at savannah square, 'I'm overthinking it '.

I couldn't get my mind off that topic. I went to prepare dinner, i got lost in though and almost burnt the apartment down...twice. I settled for a microwaveable meal. Yum, i thought sarcastically. I slowly ate my, neat meal,thoughts drifted to Nick. To me Nick is a best friend and partner at work, I love him in a friend way, but whenever our eyes meet, whenever he gets close to me , whenever Nick acts so charming, I feels something. Facepalm, ' what am I thinking , he is a fox, I am a bunny, we work on the same force, he probably things of me as a sister.' ,' and I don't love him that way, he will be my friend, just that' I ended that night thinking she might have small feelings for Nick.


	3. Chapter 2

Day 2

Nick woke up at 6:30 am, early for him, Judy woke up at 6:30 am , late for her. Judy put on a plain blue shirt, Nick put on his usual tie and Hawaiian yellow shirt. Nick was waiting outside Judy's door.

Judy

What am I going to do! I forgot to tell Nick, no one could go because this is a couple thing. Only unmarried couples go! Now it's too late to cancel, we bought the tickets, it's all finalized. Don't get me started on the KissCam. Nick is going to be mad at me. I got to put on a straight face, and tell 100% truth.

Nick

Judy had a weird look on her face.

" Uh-um I got something to tell you" she said, playing with her paws" The park is for unmarried couples."

A weird mixture of shock and a tiny bit of pleasure hit me.

"What?" I said quietly, it didn't sound like a question.

" I am sorry" Judy said , looking at the ground.

" What should we do" I asked quietly.

" I don't know" she replied, with her upset eyes, " I don't know."

At that moment, I wanted to tell her, but how could I tell her if I wasn't sure myself. I had an idea ,pretend to be a couple, but Judy would never say yes.

Judy

He looked suprised. I guess he kind of wanted to go to the park. I had an idea, pretend to be a couple, but he would never say yes.

" ... W-we" I started, I couldn't continue.

"Pretend-d, that is if you want to" Nick said those words so fast.

"Do we really have a choice?" I asked quietly.

" if we do have one, it's yours" Nick said. "

I wanted to go to the park." I slowly said," so, ...y-yes..."

Nick

Judy wanted to pretend to be a couple. I was shocked but I kept it hidden.

" There is a KissCam, but I think we can avoid it" Judy whispered.

"All right, let's go" I said, sticking my hand out for her to take it, she did and we went to the park.

Once we arrived at the park, the first time we noticed was the booths, they were all neon pink, red, orange and green. As we walked though the park, I noticed Judy clinging on to me. Even if that was an act, I have to admit , I might of liked it a little.

Judy

I saw the roller coaster I wanted to ride, then the stadium.

"Nick, the show is starting!" I started" let's go!".

"Ok, Carrots."

We walked there and found a seat. The show was amazing, soon halftime came. Oh man , the KissCam. Slowly the KissCam was making its way to us, it was like a horror movie scene. Then the cam seemed forget about us and it skipped us. When we least expected it the cam pointed at us.

"Oh my Fluff!" I said , was nothing to do, so I gave him a peck on the check.

"No not like that" the announcer said

. Someone behind us pushed our faces together. Our lips touched. I was suprised ,but it was like... a wonderfully strange feeling ran up my spine. He put his arm around me, and I put mine on his shoulder. Nick pulled away, his face was suprised, I bet mine was too. He ran to the restroom.

Nick

What did I do!? I asked my self. It was kind of relieving. A moment of realization pour over me, She kissed me back! Her 'Oh My Fluff' was super cute. I washed my face, like 3 times. I could keep her waiting so I decided to go back. As soon as I stepped out , Judy was infront of me.

"Um, I so sorry, I didn't know what came over me. I really sorry"

she said , looking at the ground. Why is she so damn cute?!

" I-ts fine, I am sorry too, it was probably embarrassing for you" I said, scratching the back of my neck.

" No,No! It's fine!" She said, trying not to be loud.

We sat back down, soon the show was over, we rode a few rides. Then it felt like night time suddenly came.

"We better leave." I said,

"Ok" Judy agreed. Judy's phone rang,

"Hello,...What?!... Oh, ok... Thanks for telling me, bye." She ended the call

." My apartment flooded. I don't have a place to stay." She said.

" um, you could stay with me.. I have an apartment built for 2.." I said.

" is it ok, it's for about 4 weeks?..." She asked.

" it's fine" I answered.

"Alright" she said.

She is staying with me for 4 weeks, I don't think I could survive. I have to tell her soon. We got to my apartment, it was a mess. Judy looked at it and she got started, she started cleaning. She has like an endless supply of energy! In an hour the apartment was shiny.

I sat on the couch," Thanks Carrots."

She sat next to me " You are welcome.", she said " it better stay this way."

"Yes Ma'am." I teased.

I showed her her room. She soon fell asleep. So did I.


	4. Chapter 3

Day 3

Judy woke up at 5:45 am, Nick was still sleeping. Judy slowly tiptoed into Nick's room. She never saw the posters he had while she was cleaning. They weren't gross, they were movie posters, kind of worn out though. She looked at Nick.

" Sleepy Head." She said softly. She decided to wake him.

"Hey Nick." She said, at a normal tone, he grunted.

"Hey Nick!" She said louder, nothing.

"HEY NICK!" She yelled.

"5 more minutes, I will eat cold pie..." He murmured in his sleep.

'Cold pie? Is he ok?' Judy though,' Anyways, I better wake him'

She got a bucket of ice and dumped it on him

"WHAT THE H-" Nick started, he noticed Judy was there.

"Oops, to much?!" Judy said, holding back a laugh.

Yes, the soaked fox, with the grouchy face was hilarious.

"Sorry, I really overdid." Judy said, handing him a towel.

Nick

A rude awaking, oh well, it was Carrots. Her laughing face was cute.

"It's fine." I said "You are gonna pay one day though."

"Hey, That's not forgiving me" she replied, giggling and pointing.

I quickly dried up. Normally ,I eat toaster waffles for breakfast, is that enough for her?

"What do you want to eat" She asked, " I don't cook well."

"Me neither." I joined in,"Let's just eat out."

"Speaking of 'out!" Carrots started," I need to buy some clothes, I have the money, I just don't want to go alone.

Isnt that a couple thing? She is asking me to do a couple thing with her.

"Why me?" I asked, with my sly grin

"Who else?" She said.

"That is true" I started," What kind of clothes, I won't go any where, you know."

" I won't go to those stores, today anyways." She said, slightly blushing.

"All right" I say," I will change."

I quickly shoo her out and change, all my yellow Hawaiian shirts were in the wash, so I settled for a blue one, and the same tie.

Judy

The truth is, I do need to go get undershirt and that stuff, but that will have to wait. Nick walked out, with a blue shirt. His fur is kind of damp and shiny, he looks at calm, well as calm he can be.

" Blue?" I asked.

"All my yellow is in the wash." He explained.

"That makes sense." I said," I though for a second you got serious."

"I can be serious." He said, with a daredevil smile.

"We better leave, I'm hungry." I said.

Nick opened the door," After you" he said bowing and point outside.

Once we got in the car, I looked outside, it was a warm,sunny morning. There was a lot of couples, that reminded me of what happened at the stadium. We got there faster then I expected.

"I think coffee and donuts are fine." I said.

Nick

I patted my pockets, I actually forgot my wallet.

" I forgot my wallet." I said

"Sure you did." She said, crossing her arms.

" No, Seriously!" I replied.

Carrots walked up to me and started patting my pockets. I tried not to blush, it was hard.

"Hmm," Judy said, continuing to pat me.," You are clean, I have my wallet, you better pay me back."

"Fine," I agreed," Let me first pay you back for patting me!"

I picked her up and tickled her. She laughed a lot, she is so cute and fluffy. I have decided to tell her tomorrow morning. I finally put her down, after her almost exploding of laughter.

"Come on, let's eat!" She said, pulling me along.

We found a table next to a window with 2 seats. I order a decaf, and a glazed donut. She got a sweet carrot mocha, and a pumpkin carrot pastry. I better ember she likes that, I will buy it for tomorrow morning, early.

 **Sorry this chapter was short, he he.**


	5. Chapter 4

Day 3 - continued

Judy and Nick finished eating and are out shopping for Judy.

Judy

I saw a few dresses, cute, but they could lose some layers. What if I was wearing one of those and a I needed to run for catching a criminal, no way ,not buying one. I saw some more, way too short, I'm am sharing a apartment with a male. Not like I don't trust him, it's just precaution.

"I don't want to buy a lot of dresses, in the case of an emergency, that would bad," I explained," So, let's go to that store."

I pointed at a store with a boyish look, it was for both guys and girls, and it had a lot of suitable stuff.

"You are always thinking about work" Nicks said, eyeing me." Let's go."

"Hey, at least I work." I said, raising a eyebrow.

"Ok,Ok, let's go." Nick insisted with a sly smile.

We hustled into the store. Nick got distracted by a shirt. It's fine, I needed clothes, and I wanted him to come somewhere peaceful...with me.

Nick

It felt weird , buying clothes for Carrots, with Carrots. I saw these shirts on a rack, 25% sale. One was a girl shirt, with a picture of a male fox, and the other was a boy shirt, with a female rabbit.

"Hey Fluff, can I borrow $20? I pay you back." I asked, with a 'please-oh-pretty-please' smile.

"...fine" she said, squinting at me.

Fluff handed me two $10 bills. While she was busy, I slyly grabbed the shirts and bought them. For what seemed forever, Fluff shopped and then finally paid for everything.

"I think that's everthing , we can go." she said, taking one last look at the place.

"Finally." I said.

I guess that's what shopping with a girl is like, it's fine, if I get to spend it with Carrots.

"Hey Nick! Since we are out, want to go to that park!?" She asked, with a smile.

I recently, I could never say no to that smile. Seeing her smile made the coners of my mouth upturn as well.

"Ok, we can go" I answered her request.

She walked to the park, dragging me along. The park always had a cozy look. I used to go there often. It was crowded, a perfect place for a con- artist.

"Over there!" , Carrots pointed to a bench, on top of a sunny hill. A perfect place for telling her, I really don't know what to do anymore. I can't tell her, what if it breaks our friendship? It could do more bad then good,but if it works out then... She did kiss me back, but it was an accident, right? We both sat next to eachother on the bench.

"I-I wanted t-to talk about-t what... happened.. at t-the stadium-m..." She stuttered quietly.

I was suprised, what was this leading to? I hope I didn't show too much emotion on my face. She turned her head to look at me, we made eye contact. We made eye contact often, but nothing like this. I could see Judy starting to blush, I probably was too.

"Never Mind" she said quickly and casually.

"Ok" I said," We should get going"

"Right" she agreed.

We got in the car and got something to eat in the way at McAnimal's.

"Is this what you eat everyday?" Carrots asked, munching on a salad.

"Nmo, mnot usallymn." I answered, with my mouth full of burger.

Soon we got to my apartment, I changed, so did Judy.

"I don't really sleep at night, I watch TV." I stated.

"I am not tired, can we watch a movie?" She asked.

"Ok, what do you wanna watch?" I said, trying to hide my excitement.

" Paul Carrot: Mall Cop!" She answer.

I put in the DVD in the DVD player. Later , 30 minutes before the end, Carrots fell asleep, leaning on me. I decided to wake her up 10 minutes later.

"Nick..." She murmured in her sleep," Don't hurt him, I love Nick!"

"What!?" I said in my head, "I love Nick?!"

She probably meant it in a friend way. I should just pretend I never heard that.


	6. Chapter 5

Day 5

Judy is still unaware of what she said last night. Nick has laid Judy in her room, and has fallen asleep in his room. Morning approaches.

Judy

Alarm, 5:00 am, on time. Uniform, out of the wash. Nick is probably asleep. I walked to the living room, he was waiting for me, all ready in his usual yellow shirt and ugly tie. I sniffed the air, cologne? Did I forget a holiday?

"Good morning ,Judy" Nick announced with a sly fox grin,"Would you like to eat sweet carrot pancakes?"

I sniffed the air once more, I smelled something sweet.

"I thought you couldn't cook!" I said, raising a brow.

"I might of not of been able to cook, but I am able to learn." He said, you can't argue with that logic.

Nick

Today is the day. I don't think I can do this though. I can't, what was I thinking?! Fluff will hate it. She could get fired! If she loved me back, I wouldn't glad about it if she was fired. I could just tell her, anonymously, in a letter. Would she think that was creepy, like a stalker? A letter or letters are my best bet. I don't know what to do. I put my head in my paws to get all my thoughts straight. I think a letter is the best right now.

" Are you ok?" Carrots asked, in between bites of pancakes.

"Ya, Ya I'm fine." I answered.

"You sure?" She insisted, putting her paw on my forehead to check my temperature.

"Ya." I replied.

I glanced at the time. " We should get going" I stated.

"okay." She said.

We got in the car and drove to the station. Later, we got there, on time.

"You two, Wilde and Hopps, stake out. A drug deal was said to be done at at the ally next to Safari Street and Stampede Drive." Chief Bogo growled.

"Yes sir" Carrots stated, gladly.

"Yes sir." I said, half-heartily.

Chief Bogo eyed me then left.

1 hour later.

"Why are stake outs so long ?!" I yawned.

A stir movement in the corner.

" See that!?" I yelled.

"Come on, we have to break this up."

" Right"

We ran out of the car, with tranquilizers in our paws. They had rifles.

"Put your hands up." Carrots stated firmly.

"Why should we." The druggers replied," A little bunny like you?!"

They set the rifles , at Carrots.

"Nooo!" I yelled.

Everything went in slow motion, I ran up to her and pushed her away.

BANNNNNG!

A horrible noise filled the air.

Carrots rushed to me.

Blood was dripping onto the ground.

"Are you ok, Nick?!" She yelled.

"...g-get t-them..." I groaned.

Carrots stood next to me and successfully stopped them.

A put a paw to my side, red blood was spilling out. A horriable feeling filled me. I yelled in pain. My vision was blacking out.

"J-Judy" I tried to say," I-I..."

The last thing I heard and felt was Carrots yelling " No! ", and a moist feeling on my mouth. I fell into deep darkness.

Judy

Nick better not dying on me.

"NO, NICK!" I yelled.

"999*" I screamed into the walkie talkie.

"10-4**, on the way." The walkie talkie replied.

I gave him Mouth-to-Mouth for half an hour.

Finally, the ambulance came and took Nick. He can't die now! I haven't even told him yet! I love him!

 **Sorry this was short. Cliff hanger? 😚**

 ***999 Officer Down**

 ***10-4 ok,understood,on our way.**


	7. Chapter 6

Day 6

Nick was in the hospital, in a near death position. Emergency surgery has finished and Nick is resting.

Nick

I opened my eyes, blinded by bright lights. My stomach felt like it was turned inside-out and ripped in half. I was on a hospital bed. Small,tacky, white furniture sat in the corner of the room. My eyes automatically started scanning for Judy.

"Hello, it seems you are awake." A cat nurse said.

"Yes, yes I am." I assured.

"A visitor is waiting for you, Judy Hopps." She informed.

"Can you let her in?" I asked, she was the only thing to be glad about.

"Ok, wait 5 minutes." She said, and walked out.

Like I can do anything else.

I stared at the ceiling. I sacrificed myself for Carrots ,the ultimate proof. I do really love her, not a friendly way. Pain suddenly filled all my thoughts, I groaned

"This is uncomfortable." I complained, trying to adjust my position.

Footsteps echoed in the hall, light and soft. Carrots!

"NICK! Oh sweet cheese and crackers, you are all right!" She said, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Carrots!" I joined in.

Judy

Tears of sadness and joy fell, streaming my face. Nick was alive, in serve pain. I just wanted to spill all my feelings. I really do, but how? I just don't know how! Nick could hate me. In the small chance he loved me back, we both could get fired. Then I realized, he saved me, he kissed me back at the stadium, if I don't tell him now, what could happen?! He tried to tell me something before he passed out!

"Hey Nick, you were trying to say something before you passed out." I started.

Nick was obviously thinking hard, then had a embaressed face.

"I was trying to say, that I -" He was saying.

I couldn't hold back, I have to tell him now.

" Iloveyou" We both slurred, at the same time.

I barely understood the words, but I knew he meant that.

"Carrots, I really do love you, more then _just_ friends."

"I really do love you too." I wanted to say.

"Do you accept my love?" He asked.

"Y-yes." I answer.

"I l-love you dearly." I said, tearing up again.

He held out his arms, and I ran into them. He looked in pain when I came to him, I noticed his bandaged wound. I lowly stepped back.

"Sorry." I said.

"No, come back."

I came back into his, strong arms. Even though his pain, he kept his arms strong. I heard footsteps in the hall, Nick heard them too, so we had to pull away.

" Sorry to interrupt, Visiting time is over." The same cat nurse said, a with "I'm-sorry-I-don't-make-the-rules-look."

"Ok, Bye Nick." I said, and waved to the nurse.

Nick

She loves me back! Does she even want to start a relationship? I will be checked out on Friday, 3 whole days!

 _Ding_

I picked my phone up, a text from Carrots.

 **Hi Nick, I will vist you everyday. Good night Nick!**

Heh...

 **Ahh! I will miss you for 8 hours! Good night Carrots!**

Sleep time, eh. I will be nocturnal again tonight. I turned on the TV. I watched this animated movie about these creatures called 'humans', they are ridiculously hilarious, and weird looking. Even after the movie I wasn't tired, I was plain bored. I fell asleep in boredom.

Day 7

When I woke up a 8:30 am,I just started at the ceiling. Then I herd a bang, like when I was shot, and a scream.

Judy

After I returned from the station, Cheif Bogo called.

" **Emergency at ZooMemorial Hospital, Yes , the same one Nick is at." Chief Bogo said," Hurry."**

I couldn't say anything, I just got ready to go , in uniform.

15 minutes later.

I arrived as fast as I could. The lobby was a mess. Bullet holes everywhere, like a psycho ran in here with a machine gun, but on the over hand, one could of. I touched one of the bullet holes.

" A M37 , 8 Mm." A deep,gruff voice said out of nowhere.

I felt a hand on my back. I turned around and I couldn't see anything.

"Who are you?!" I said, calmly.

"Call me Jack." He said, and laughed," I am Jack."

"Psycho." I said, very quietly. So quiet no animal should be able to hear that, maybe a rabbit could.

"A psycho? Some people call me that, I prefer genius." He said.

"A rabbit?!" I asked.

"Why yes, I am a rabbit." He cackled.

Jack pounced on me, quickly.

"And it seems you are one too, a cute one." He said while grinning.

I was in a uncomfortable position, a killer rabbit on top of me, he called me cute.

I hate being called cute.

I kicked him as hard as I could, a hit in the crouch. He got back for about 15 seconds, enough for me to roll away. I got a clear look of him. He had gray fur, he was pretty buff, he was wearing jeans, and a black leather jacket. His brown eyes glared at me.

"The pretty little bunny won't come quietly, I will just force her to give me what I want." He said, grinning," I don't want information, I want that bunny."

"No Way!" I yelled.

I was not letting some killer touch me. I pulled out my tranquilizer, he had one too.

The he aimed for my arm, I quickly dodged. Them he shot a few more times, he missed. I took aim for his shoulder, he dodged. We kept going for half an hour until, I had a near miss, at least I think it didn't hit me. I felt dizzy, I was wrong, I looked down, he got me in the leg. I collapsed on the hard floor.

" Lights out." He said, smiling. Then it went all black.

When I woke up, I was tied to a lobby sofa, I struggled. He had tied all my main joints, knowing exactly what to do.

"Don't try struggling." He said, a wicked grin painted across his face.

He pulled the gag in my mouth. He slowly moved his fingers down my body.

"STOP!" I yelled, I didn't scream, then he would know I was bothered.

"Why? Don't you like it?" He said, with a fake pouty face.

"No Way! Never" I yelled.

"Aww, I'm sorry" he said, not meaning it.

He got very close to me, I was very uncomfortable. He forcefully put his lips to mine.

"No-mh Mnh Stop!"

It got very far after that... He had untied my legs, I kicked him again, very hard. He fell back, then I screamed. I struggled free, then I shot Jack with the tranquilizer, and tied him up, tight. I heard familiar footsteps. Nick's face came into sight.

"Nick! Go Back! Your are hurt!" I said, I didn't want him to go, but he was injured.

"I saw what happened on the cameras..." He said.

He came forward to comfort me.

"I should've came faster when I herd the struggle." He exclaimed, sound upset at himself," I feel so bad."

"No, it's not your fault Nick!... You always find a way to make me happy, like you where a perfect person fabricated out of my mind." I told him.

"Carrots..." He thoughtfully said.

"I want to know that you are real! Prove to me that you are real!" I cried, tears fell, I couldn't stop them.

He picked me up and held me close.

"I am real." He whispered in my ear.

He got close to my face, and our lips gently touched. It felt ... nice, not like Jack, he was thoughtful of what I wanted. 15 seconds later Nick stopped, and we both pulled away.

"So you are real." I said, smiling

"I will always be." He replied, returned the smile.

We laughed, soon he started coughing.

"Nick?!" I asked.

"I a-am fine-e.' He said, shakily.

I helped him up and dragged Jack along, outside where back up was waiting. I turned in Jack, Nick brought a tape from the cameras. We relocated Nick at a different hospital, that was closed, so he had to stay home for this night. We stayed in the same apartment. I couldn't help and go to his room and get cozy with him. He was gentle, it was relaxing.


End file.
